Hiroaki Arai
Friend of Akiyama, Kido's superior. Secretly working undercover for Munakata to become the successor of the Tojo Clan to control the organization from within. Sent to be Shibata's personal assistant, he is responsible for opening up old wounds between the Tojo and Ueno Seiwa. Arai was considered a major antagonist of Yakuza 4 due to his actions. Personality Arai while having noble intentions at first is often heavy clouded by his willingness to sacrifice anybody, including his superiors on his way to the top. He first kills Ihara despite having no initial reasons to kill him and later does the same with Shibata and Munakata. Appearance Arai wears a black suit, the coat he wears is buttoned up halfway. He wears a midnight blue dress shirt with his tie being a lighter color. There is a little badge attached to the left flap of his coat. He wears black dress pants, and wears black leather dress shoes. History Arai is first chronologically introduced after the events of Yakuza when the Millennium tower exploded. As money rained from the sky, he runs across Akiyama who at the time was homeless. Helping Akiyama getting his stolen money back, he had earned the gratitude of Akiyama. Yakuza 4 In between the span of the years, Munakata had planted Arai into the Shibata family by having him work for Kanemura, a lower hierarchy Shibata lieutenant. Going to Elnard to investigate a provocation from the Ueno Seiwa clan, he arrived in time to find Akiyama has put Ihara at his mercy for due punishment before getting shot after trying to negotiate with him. Akiyama lets Arai handle the problem himself and does so by killing Ihara and disappearing. His actions causes agitation between the Tojo Clan and Ueno Seiwa in which Katsuragi demands that Arai to be killed. Arai reappears at Chapter 3 where he reports back to Shibata in secret as he had found Yasuko who wanted to rape and kill her for the deaths of so many of his men. Arai executes him before he could act as he states Shibata's use is at an end. He gets into a shootout with Tanimura before making his escape. In chapter 4, Arai returns to confront Katsuragi and Kido as Kido revealed he was Arai's personal assistant after shooting Katsuragi. Arai retrieves Munakata's file from Kido and shoots him in a non-fatal spot to ensure his allegiance with Daigo. His goal was made clear, to seize control from Daigo and take over the Tojo Clan for Munakata. He then handed the file over to Munakata and the latter scolds him for not taking Akiyama's money with him. Munakata then orders him to attack Sunshine Orphanage to weakens Kiryu. However, the tables turn when Arai decided to resign from the force and decides to take it over personally to have his revenge on both parties by shooting Munakata Lured to the rooftops thanks to the money, he confronted both Daigo and Kido, as he reprimands Daigo for betraying the Tojo clan for the 100 billion yen and sending Majima to prison. He also reveals to be an undercover cop and ordered by Munakata to infiltrate the Tojo Clan before Munakata suddenly arrives with his bodyguards and the revolver that Arai used to shoot Munakata was loaded with rubber bullets. Just when things get intense, Kiryu, Akiyama, Saejima, and Tanimura arrives via helicopter to confront their enemies. Arai fights Akiyama and was defeated by him. After regaining consciousness, he had a change of heart after witnessing Tanimura's wisdom and accepts his prison sentence for the murders of Shibata and Ihara. Fighting Style Similar to Akiyama, Arai's fighting style is kick-based, although unlike Akiyama, Arai uses a few hand moves. Arai starts the fight defensive, he has a triple kick sidestep counter that he uses both offensively and defensively. In his blue heat mode, Arai gains some new attacks. He has trip counter if you attempt to grab him. He can preform a heat action if you are on the ground, although this happens rarely. overall his attacks are still the same. He also gains a knockback attack that will break your combo and counter with a collapse attack, unless its blocked before the hit. In red heat, Arai still has the same moves from his blue Heat mode and gains even more attacks. His sidestep counter has an extension that will break guard. He then gains a running attack that hits high and low, causing the player to trip on low. He also gains the ability to preform a leg grab counter if you attack him. He will then try to attempt a grab that will go into a heat action that'll take a chunk of your health. Gallery Hiroaki Arai (Yakuza 4).png|Remastered Render Hiroaki Arai.jpg Hiroaki Arai 02.jpg Kida look Arai arriving before him.png Arai arrives as Akiyama defeats Ibhara.png Akiyama vs Arai.png Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Shibata Family Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Final Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Category:Tojo Clan Category:Kanemura Enterprises